Yūta Kijima
Yūta Kijima (綺島 ユウタ, Kijima Yūta) is a Japanese teacher at Yūyami High School. He is the homeroom teacher of class 2-H, the same class Aru Mizusawa was enrolled in just before the Fifth e-test. He was also once the advisor for the girl's softball club. During the fifth e-test, it was originally implied that he was the true identity of ǝnígmǝ, but it is later revealed that he isn't. However, he has the same hand pattern as ǝnígmǝ, albeit on the front of his hand, not the back. This was the result of his attempted inheritance of ǝnígmǝ when he was a child from his father, but the skull rejected him. Instead, ǝnígmǝ went to his younger stepbrother, Kirio Imizuka, who had inherited it up until the end of the fifth e-test, where he forfeits it to Sumio Haiba. Appearance Personality In public, Kijima tends to maintain a friendly face as a modest, good-natured teacher, earning him the students' popularity. He displays a side of him that showed bright zeal and although flaky, he as a cheerful, bright teacher. However, he can maintain a more serious face when the situation calls for it. He seems to worry about his students dearly, as he used to visit Aru Mizusawa every day with his mother in the hospital when he suffered through his first accident. As a night watch teacher, he also exhibits a more stern personality when students trespass onto school property, as with Kei Sūki during the Fifth e-test. There, he also displays his disgust for pranks, promptly erasing the objectives to find Password No. 6 from the blackboard. However, as Takemaru Sudō had noticed, his true personality is one plagued with insanity and obsession. His concern over the safety of the students of Yūyami High actually extends to an obsessive concern that they all may lose their talents. His true personality is split between maintaining his face in public and satisfying his obsessions with maintaining his students' talents. After the fifth e-test, he begins to enlighten and place his trust in the participants who had passed the test. He seems rather joyful and energetic when around them, acting friendly to everyone. When put in the situation, he would also help them without a second thought. He also seems to have stopped being plagued by madness, acting completely different as he antagonized himself during the e-test. History Three years ago, in November 2007, Kijima came to visit Yumikawa in the presence of Takemaru Sudō. Again, Kijima faked getting hurt outside to visit her, one reason why Sudō dislikes him. Talking with Yumikawa, he seemed to be concerned about the number of students falling ill at Yūyami High. He claims to believe that Yūyami High is starting to become restless and worries about the students losing their talents. Yumikawa takes this as a sign that Kijima exhibits much concern for the students. Accidentally spilling coffee on Yumikawa's plane ticket to Sapporo, which she won in a neighborhood association raffle, he stares blankly at it. On November 20, after Yumikawa was framed and arrested for allegedly murdering a student, Kijima appeared to be standing close by, witnessing her arrest and Sudō beckoning to release her. Here, Kijima exhibits his split personality to Sudō, which he also hated about him. With his friendly personality, he reminds Sudō that he'll be his new advisor. Switching to his obsessive personality, he approaches Sudō and puts his hands over his shoulders, beckoning over his rich Talent with the Handprint Phantom's mark on his right hand. He then wishes Sudō good night with his friendly personality, giving Sudō a sense of fear ten times worse than his stepfather's violence. Earlier in the school year, Aru Mizusawa suffered an accident when a truck crashed into him on one moonlit night. As his homeroom teacher, Kijima was one of the first people to have visited Aru in bed at Yūyami Hospital afterwards, along with Aru's mother. He nervously explained to Aru that he wouldn't be able to move more than half his body unless he underwent surgery and went into rehab. With Aru's mother, he'd come by to visit Aru every day, hoping to see Aru get well eventually. As a result of his mother's and Kijima's sadness, Aru vowed to make them happy again by healing himself. Plot Act 1 Act 2 Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male